


Sleeping Sickness

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, takes place before the trip to egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: After recurring dreams of his past, Yami fears that unlocking his memories means leaving Yugi behind. Contemplating on giving up the search memories, Yami opens up to Yugi about his concerns.orYami refuses to confront his past if it means leaving Yugi behind.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sleeping Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place before the vacation to egypt!

  


" _Pharoh_..." 

Amidst his restlessness the voice, calm yet assertive, called out to him in the darkness however he did not come to the light so easily. The Pharoh was still stuck in this dream world of nameless faces, yet they carried a familiarity unique to his past. It was as if he knew these people--the dreams were recurring and with every passing day became more and more vivid. 

" _Pharoh...wake up_." There it was, that voice again. 

Now he could not tell if it was these nameless people calling out to him, or a stray voice from outside of his head. Reagrldess, it grew louder and that small bit of ease within this dream vanished. 

The Pharoh began to feel a great sense of unease and alienation. 

Here he was with his family (so he supposed), yet he still felt something was missing. There was still that painful sense of division, that fear that even if he found his family, he'd still feel alone--

"Pharoh! You're shaking!" 

That voice again--Yugi's voice, rocked him out of his unruly sleep. Suddenly the Pharoh's eyes were open, and his stern gaze rested upon Yugi. 

"Where...where am I? Yugi?" As usual, he sat in one of the chairs across from Yugi's bed ( as he did every night). He was shocked to see Yugi up, his own expression filled with concern as his small hand rested upon the Pharoh's face, rubbing the transparent yet solid figure. 

"It's okay, you're here with me. Did you have a bad dream?" Yugi asked, timidly. "You know you can talk to me about it right?" 

Yami took a breath, the dim room coming back into view now. His heart seemed to relax, as he felt a sense of belonging within these walls, with Yugi. Yugi's touch, let alone his voice, was enough for Yami to find temporary peace. 

"I'm sorry I woke you Yugi." He spoke, genuinely. "I wasn't aware I was making any noise."

"Not much." Yugi sat back down on the foot of his bed, motioning for Yami to join him. "You were muttering some things I couldn't make out. But it wasn't the yelling, I could feel your distress. I knew something was wrong."

Yami groaned as he sat next to Yugi. 

"Same nightmare?"

"I don't even know if that's it." He admitted. "It's a dream....that same recurring dream. I don't know what to make of it. It seems that, now that our trip to Egypt is growing closer, my mind is reliving instances of my past--"

"Wow! That's great Pharoh! It's like the puzzle knows we're going to your home! Maybe it's trying to help you out!" 

Yugi's optimism warmed his heart, yet shed no clarity on the situation. 

"You should be happy! This is all really meant to be." 

"I should be happy...." Those words came out far more somber than he would have wished, and for a split second he was glad that it was dark. If Yugi could see the distress on his face, he'd be worried and the last thing Yami wanted to do was worry Yugi.

"Pharoh...is everything okay. You sound troubled?" 

And he'd done just that. Even with just a sliver of moonlight, he saw the alarm in Yugi's face. 

Yami didn't attempt to lie to Yugi, not anymore. He just shook his head, his shoulder slumping as he willed himself to speak. 

"I have these dreams all the time Yugi. I see people in my pasts; my family and my old friends. I don't know them but they know me and for a second, I feel happy yet that happiness, turns to dread and then loneliness. For weeks I never knew why but now I do..." He turned toward Yugi, their gazes locking within one another. "You aren't there with me." 

It was times like this, when his ancient heart would flutter, did he truly know what Yugi meant to him. That emptiness he felt in his dreams, even though he was blessed to have just small snippets of his past resurface, were meaningless to him if Yugi was not there with him.

And then Yami feared the worst. Would uncovering his memories mean he'd have to let go of Yugi?

"I see." As usual, Yugi was understanding, his voice reassuring. "I'll always be here for you Pharoh...I woke you up didn't I? Besides, dreams are just dreams--"

"What if they aren't?" He interjected. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten closer to Yugi, his hand gently resting upon Yugi's thigh as he continued. "What if, uncovering my memories means I have to....I have to--" He couldn't finish. The mere thought of speaking such a fear into existence terrified Yami--he would not have it.

"Let me go?" Yugi, as always was willing to speak when Yami couldn't, always willing to say what he could not say. 

"Yes." Yami choked. "Yugi, maybe this trip to Egypt, learning about my past isn't worth it--"

"Pharoh, if it's ever between me and getting your memories back...choose your memories. Choose your family and friends--those people in your dreams." Yugi exhaled, and Yami could see the shift in his expression. Yugi tried to hide whatever impending emotions he had, but he was no good. "You've helped me so much...I would never want to be the one thing that was holding you back from your destiny." His expression was stern, his voice even more so. "Promise me."

"Under one condition." Yami forced, his own expression threatening to break. "If I've done so much for you, I need you to promise me this one thing." 

"Anything." 

"Wherever I go, when that time may be, you come with me." He knew he was being selfish. Perhaps this whole thing, growing close to Yugi only to eventually leave him in the end, was selfish. But he'd be damned if he continued this path without Yugi, whatever it meant.

"Pharoh--"

"Please." Yami muttered. "Stay with me, please."

Yugi didn't need to say anything, he only nodded, own heart fluttering as he did so. "I'm gonna get some sleep Yami...goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Yami responded, his own soul resting easier realizing that no matter what, Yugi would always be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If so, please tell me what you think!


End file.
